Evil Gator
by rocker95
Summary: After game creators of IVG in Texas grab a hold of drawings for Alligator and create a game called War Life, Alligator's crew is back to normal to once again threaten the farm. But she goes far for DJ. The story's better than the summary. Trust me!
1. The Burgeyman

Episode 18: A Revenge Not To Refuse: Evil Never Dies.

Chapter 1: The Burgeyman

FLASHBACKS FROM BREAKING DAWN (not in story):

"Us vampires don't attack mortals." said DJ. "We think of it as unbecoming."

"But if you need blood, why DON'T you attack us?" asked Rose.

"We don't need blood for survival." said DJ. "When we have our first sip of blood, the taste sticks wth you forever. You want more blood so you'll no longer be blood-thirsty, but no matter how much you drink, you'll always want more. Our blood supply is unlimited so we cut our tongues with a knife sparingly so we don't bite anyone. The only case we bite is to save someone's life."

FLASHBACKS BEGIN OF A SHAKING MOMENT & TRUCKS.

'You never gave me a name!'

'Call me Alligator.'

'Remember me, babe?'

FLASHBACKS OVER.

Alligator, Sweet Tooth and Prunella's legacy was almost over when Prunella was killed in Rome. But the legacy was brought back once some guys grabbed a hold of DJ's drawings for a game. The game was called War Life.

Austin, Texas. IVG. (Institute of Video Games).

"War Life is selling big!" said a guy excited as he rushed up out of his seat and ran out the door only to be choked by a green hand with black claws and a purple ring.

It was Alligator!

"I added a new feature called 4-D Killing." said Alligator and choked him to death.

No one else was alive. Sweet Tooth was behind her.

"Let's tear this place down, bubbs." said Alligator. "This ring will bring back Prunella temporarily and our trio will be back to normal. But we need an army for this job."

Alligator stared into the shine of a sword blade.

"Well heello, pretty boy!" Alligator said and took it off a rack.

Barnyard. One week later. Night.

Daisy and DJ lie in bed with the lights off. Daisy's head lie on DJ's chest.

"That was great." said Daisy. "What do ya say? You wanna do it again?"

"No." said DJ. "I sense something wrong."

"What? Won't-"

"Don't even!" said DJ. "Someone is causing issues. I feel that some damn person out there is killing people. I'll go outside the city limits. You keep watch."

"Uggghh! Why tonight!" asked Daisy.

"You had enough ring-a-ling tonight." said DJ. (You have to listen to Ring-A-Ling by Black Eyed Peas to know)

So DJ got in the yellow Dodge Ram and went downtown.

While DJ was there, Daisy tried to pretty herself up for him so that he'd change his mind. She put eye shadow, mascara and blush on then when she started putting on lipstick, she saw a guy with a black mask, a blue suit and a meat cleaver in the closet in the mirror. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. But he was still there. She slowly pulled a magnum gun from her drawer and turned around pointing it toward 'him'. But what she saw this time was a blue coat that had a black inside. The silver she saw was a shine. She walked over and picked it out of the pocket. It was keys completely silver.

Daisy closed the closet, sat and started crying.

You see, the guy she saw was named the Burgeyman. Daisy had childhood memories of her older brother getting slaughtered right in front of her. Her little brain was smart then. She swore for vengance but the guy was murdered by a horse on Halloween of the next year. Although he was killed, it still haunts her. 


	2. Twisted Metal Relics

Chapter 2: Twisted Metal Relics

While in town, a large pink fireball was lobbed at DJ's Dodge.

He heard an evil clown laugh and was ran off the road. He saw a white light and passed out.

"The fireball must've been strawberry ice cream." DJ thought to himself in deep sleep. "The clown also must've been Sweet Tooth."

While Daisy sat against the wall, she had a strong feeling that DJ was lying in a ditch passed out with the truck's tires busted, axles broke and windows broke. She ran out and got out in a white and brick red tow truck with a snow plow in front with a gap to fit DJ between the grill and the plow; and went toward him.

Then, on her way there, Sweet Tooth shot another ice cream cone at her. This time, it was vanilla. Daisy hit the front of the ice cream truck with a mace (big metal ball with spikes) that was hooked to the tow truck's chain.

"And...Release." said Daisy and pressed a button to release the mace from the tow truck chain.

Still passing through, Daisy pressed a yellow button and nearby taxi cabs crashed into the ice cream truck exploding them.

When Daisy was almost out of sight, Alligator and Sweet Tooth stared angrily at the tow truck.

Daisy arrived at the wreck with an empty chain. With her powers, she put a new hook on the chain. She walked down the hill, picked DJ up and put him in the empty space between the grill and the plow wrapping a chain on him to make him secure.

"Sorry, darling." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Finally, she walked down the hill. She saw a totaled Dodge Ram. The satellite dish that was prevoiusly on the back left corner was gone. Fire sat there. The windows were broken, the axles were broken, tires were flat, pink fire was on the upper left corner of the grill and the cab was flaming regular colored fire.

Daisy had a feeling the pink fire wouldn't spread. She ran up to the tow truck, got a fire extinguisher, extinguished the regular colored flames and started hauling up the road with the Dodge Ram.

A few hours later, DJ wakes up between the grill and plow of the moving vehicle. The air out of the truck's grill felt warm on DJ's face.

But it didn't seem not too long afterwards, he woke up in his room. Ben had a tray of DJ's favorite foods in his hooves.

"Morning dad." said Ben. "You okay?"

"I don't even remember what happened." said DJ.

"So, you don't even remember that when you got back, you and mom made love AGAIN making twice in a night?" asked Ben.

"Ben!" said Bessy.

"Grandma, I'm 15! I ought to know what they're doing when I hear the sounds!" said Ben, put the tray down over DJ and walked into a different room.

"You're 4 in human years!" said Bessy walking behind him.

"I don't care!" said Ben.

"We done it again?" asked DJ confused.

"You oughtta know!" exclaimed Daisy.

"No, I don't know." said DJ.

"From town to when we got back into bed, I was still a little horny. You seemed to notice me just due to the fact that I asked if we could do so and that's where it all began." said Daisy.

DJ just sat and stared.

"No?" asked Daisy. "I tell you what. I'll give you the night to remember."

"Okay." said DJ. "That's inappropriate talk for right now."

"I did by the way, destroy that white-and-pink ice cream truck." said Daisy. "Problem solved."

"I dunno. I still feel like there's something out there." said DJ.

"There's no way that someone could survive what I caused!" exclaimed Daisy.

"In this world, they very well could!" said DJ and ate a steaming hot pierogie. 


	3. MS

Chapter 3: MS

Shortly after Breaking Dawn, DJ decided to change his aunt Trixx into a vampire.

JoJo and Trixx were out in a shed. JoJo was fixing their new RV because it needed fixing when it was bought.

"Honey, I was just wanting to know how strong a vampire is." said Trixx.

There was no answer.

"Honey, did you hear me?" asked Trixx.

Still no answer.

Trixx went over and cut JoJo's belly open with her claw.

Again-NO ANSWER!

"Honeybuns!" Trixx said lifting up the back of the RV seeing that JoJo had headphones on and smiled at that fact.

"Trixxie, put the RV down!" said JoJo.

"Okay, dear." said Trixx, did so and JoJo scooted out from under the RV.

"What now?" asked JoJo who had just noticed his wound from Trixx on his belly. "I'm bleeding." he said and tried to lick it.

"You wanna just get paper towels?" asked Trixx. "You're grossing me out!"

"Blood's delicious!" said JoJo. "And the taste sticks with you forever."

"Anyways...How strong is a vampire?" asked Trixx.

"That cut wasn't painful." said JoJo. "Didn't feel a thing. The only stronger thing than a vampire is another vampire or moonsuckers. They can break each others' bones, but they won't feel pain."

"Oh." said Trixx.

"See this hoof?" asked JoJo holding up his left arm. "Punched a moonsucker and broke my bones."

"What's a moonsucker?" asked Trixx.

"In the early 80s, the moonsuckers were a breed of vampires that hunted humans at night. They also could die." said JoJo. "Finally, in 1983, we eradicated them as the Crusaders In Black. The group was burried along with the moonsuckers."

"Me and DJ fear that wolves a.k.a. lycans or what you would call werewolves exist." said JoJo.

"Oh." said Trixx. "Just out of curiosity, why do you spend all day, every day out here?"

"So we can leave ASAP." said JoJo.

"WE!" exclaimed Trixx. "When you get that done, you can leave if you want, but I'm staying were my nephie, DJ is!"

"Fudge it!" said JoJo throwing a wrench at a window.


	4. The Terrible Tale Of Tina

Chapter 4: The Terrible Tale of Tina

During daylight, Alligator and Sweet Tooth walked up the side of the highway.

"We need a master plan." said Alligator. "One that will actually overthrow them this time."

"This makes the third time." said Sweet Tooth. "Why do you care?"

"Because DJ is literally my god!" said Alligator grabbing Sweet Tooth's shirt and pointing a gun his face. "I'm sick of living in a video game! I want to marry DJ! And maybe if I'm lucky, I'll rid his life of that bitchy hamburger and her children! If you got problems with it, the next newspaper heading could say 'Psychotic clown murdered by alligator sister', now would you want that?"

"No." said Sweet Tooth.

"No?" asked Alligator. "Then SHUT UP!" she said and let him go.

Back at the barnyard.

(Little) Ben walked into the barn with a white female cow who seemed to be a runt. Ben held her tiny hoof. She also seemed to be pregnant. From the looks of it, Ben was the father.

"Who is this, Ben?" asked DJ.

"This is my fiance." said Ben.

"How long have you been dating?" asked DJ.

"A month." said Ben.

"Did you get her pregnant?" asked DJ.

"Yes dad!" shouted Ben. "I promise I'll help her take care of the baby." he said and sighed. "You don't know her whole life story."

"Sorry." said DJ.

"If you want to tell him my story, you may." said Ben's fiance.

"When she was little, she was made fun of for being a 'runt'. Not only that fact, but she lived in a horrible town-the outerskirts of Worssenfield!" began Ben.

'Oh hell!' DJ thought. 'She wants revenge for turning her home town into a sinkhole!'

"Someone was always butchered." said Ben. "But then a tornado destroyed her farm, so she began living in a building on the inskirts of Worssenfield. I discovered her and we started dating. We thought we'd go back and get some things, but what do ya know? There's a sinkhole where the city was! Can you explain that dad!"

DJ ran inside with tears in his eyes.

"My name's Tina by the way." said Ben's fiance.

"If you're 15, why'd you-"

"I'm responsible, mom." said Ben. 


	5. Sympathy

Chapter 5: Sympathy

"I feel so bad!" cried DJ. "I made her life worse!"

"You didn't mean to." said Abby.

"You shouldn't have gone there." said Pig walking by.

"Well, that makes me feel better, JERK!" DJ said.

"He has enough guilt!" Dallas said to Pig. "Leave him alone!"

Night.

DJ had told Ben to meet him at (big) Ben's Hill. DJ sat there seeing where (big) Ben once sat. That's when little Ben had came up.

He sat down.

"Ben, I just wanted to say I am sorry for worrying so much and for your fiance's home being destroyed." said DJ.

"I forgive you, but I don't know if Tina does." said Ben.

"When I worry, it's not because I don't trust you, I worry because I want you to be responsibile." said DJ. "And trust me, it's hard raising a baby."

"Yeah." said Ben. "I want to learn things by myself-I mean take the challenge."

"I love you, son." said DJ.

"I love you too, dad." said Ben.

"Go take care of Tina." said DJ. "She needs you now."

Ben reminded him a lot of Otis.

When DJ heard coyote howls, he had hellish flashbacks of what happened to his hero, big Ben in 2006.

All of a sudden, he was at the chicken coops with a double-bladed sword on his back. The coyotes were back...even Dag!

"I was expecting someone." said Dag.

"Dag." said DJ. "I would've thought after the last time, you would've gotten the message."

"I'm not Dag. I'm his twin brother, Stag." said 'Dag'. "You killed him at his own place! Remember?"

"He killed my hero and my mother." said DJ.

"Corrections about your mother." said Stag. "You've gotten her back and Buddy Bud is who killed her."

"But he was hired by Dag." said DJ.

"But if you had only killed him, I might not be here right now." said Stag.

"Dag killed Ben right outside the coops. What makes you think I can't do any different to your kind?" asked DJ.

"Because your little "graboid" I guess that's what you call it...we hired a new person to make short work of him." said Stag and threw the beak and a tentacle forwards and they slid across the floor.

"Whitey!" DJ cried.

"Oh, how cute!" said Stag. "He named it!"

"You'll pay for this!" said DJ, got his sword and started the bloody madness.

In a few moments later, blood dripped from each side of the sword. But it got hotter as an orange light came closer.

DJ screamed waking up to a bright morning. 


	6. Waking Up From Real Nightmares

Chapter 6: Waking Up From Real Nightmares

Ben and DJ were walking around outside.

"How did I end up in bed?" asked DJ.

"You freaked out on the hill after the coyote howls and passed out." said Ben. "Then, mom had to carry you back and put you in bed."

"Those dreams. They were so real." said DJ.

"What dreams?" asked Ben.

"Dag's twin brother, Stag attacked us." said DJ. "Whitey was dead."

"Who are these three?" asked Ben.

"Ben, something happened in the week you were born." said DJ. "If I could've been here to stop it, I think I would've. It was a stormy night. A coyote named Dag and five other coyotes came and attacked the chicken coop. My hero was killed by the coyotes that night. You were named after him. He was Otis's father."

"That's bad." said Ben. "Hell might just break loose. How'd you meet Stag?"

"I didn't." said DJ. "I dreamt him up."

"So then, who's Whitey?" asked Ben.

"A little pet graboid that I once had." said DJ.

"A graboid!" exclaimed Ben. "That's cool!"

Highway.

Alligator and Sweet Tooth were walking down the road when they saw a light green Porsche coming down the road and they jumped in front of it.

The car came to a quick stop and Alligator walked to the driver's side of the car. She pulled out a pistol.

"Hi there." said Alligator. "We need your car. No resistence or you'll die. And we always know where you are, so if you tell anyone about this, we'll find you and decapitate you."

So scared, the driver and her husband got out so Alligator and Sweet Tooth could get the car and so they drove off.

"I have a bad feeling about enemies getting closer." said DJ.

"That's Hell-on-Earth." said Ben. 


	7. She Returns?

Chapter 7: She Returns?

DJ walked into the barn with Abby. DJ sat and tried to imagine what it would be like to be a grandfather.

Abby in the meantime drank juice through a straw and sat beside DJ staring at him and she smiled then looked straight forward.

"I wish the heck we could be together." she said. "You're so handsome."

"And you're so effing hot!" said DJ and sighed. "I know how Daisy would feel if we were together."

"Otis couldn't do anything!" said Abby. "Wait a minute! Can't you do anything you want?"

"Maybe." said DJ. "Hey, that's it! I'll make it to where Daisy and Otis aren't jealous!"

"That's a great idea!" said Abby.

"What if you were a grandma?" asked DJ.

"Don't get me started!" said Abby.

"Well, I'm going outside." said DJ.

"Okay, I love you." said Abby.

DJ stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I love you too." he said and walked out.

"Abby..."

"Who's there?" asked Abby and then Alligator came down from the ceiling.

DJ ran back inside.

"Hello. You can now call me Lily Scott." said Alligator.

Next, other animals rushed in.

Sweet Tooth dropped from the ceiling.

"I don't like crowds." said 'Lily Scott' taking her purple ring off and throwing it on the ground. Prunella came out of it.

She took a couple rifles off her back, threw one to Prunella and threw Sweet Tooth the sword (from the first chapter).

"Why do I get the sword?" asked Sweet Tooth.

"Because I'm the boss!" shouted Lily. "On second thought, I'll use the pistol on this first segment."

"You've gotta be shitting me!" said DJ.

"No I'm not!" said Lily, took it out, walked over to DJ, pointed it at his face and said "DJ, I know you're my creator, I know I haven't been a very good character toward you, but will you marry me?" she asked and smiled.

"I would never!" shouted DJ.

"Oh, really?" asked Lily pointing the gun to DJ's snout.

"Why in the hell do you think you're going to kill me?" asked DJ. "And why is it that you think some damn gun makes you strong?"

Lily shot DJ in the mouth and Abby screamed when DJ hit the ground.

Lily walked over to DJ. He kicked her off her feet and grabbed her gun as she fell. He had the bullet between his front teeth when he chewed and swallowed it.

"Bloody delicious." said DJ. "I won't die, you stupid reptilian bitch!"

"I hate when people trip me...and those words, PRICK!" said Lily and kicked DJ off his feet.

"I can do this all day!" said DJ.

"Can you? You're a pathetic excuse for a god!" said Lily.

"What the hell...You're a game!" shouted DJ and kicked her off her feet.

142 Kicks Later. Night.

"Don't say game!" shouted Lily.

"Oh, just get it over with!" shouted Daisy.

They both stood up.

"Just say you'll marry and I'll stop!" said Lily.

DJ knelt down like he was going to, but he cut her heel. (sort of like on Urban Legend.)

"Ow!" shouted Lily and grabbing Otis with her tail, squeezing him around the chest only to where he couldn't breathe.

"You got three choices." said Lily. "Marry me, I'll take your powers and squeeze your friend to death, or I'll take your powers and blow his brains out!"

"Don't do it, DJ! Otis wouldn't want you to!" said Abby.

"Shut up, bovine!" shouted Lily. "DJ, what do you want? Truce or your powers taken and a dead family slash friends?"

DJ dropped to his knees. "I'll marry you."

"DJ, no!" cried Abby.

"Just please leave them alone." DJ begged.

"So it's settled." said Lily and let Otis go.

Otis punched her in the mouth and she hit the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" said Lily.

"Let's not get worse!" said DJ.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Otis.

"I don't have a choice." said DJ.

Wedding day.

"Do you, DJ take Lily Scott to be your wife?" asked Peck.

"I do." said DJ hiding his guilt and disgrace.

"Do you, Lily Scott take DJ to be your husband?" asked Peck.

"I do." said Lily.

"You may or may not kiss the bride." said Peck.

"MAY NOT!" shouted Lily.

DJ smiled.

A week later.

It was a dark, stormy night.

A woman was driving an SUV down the road crying when someone in the back with a black coat and a double-sided ax rose from the back.

The ax busted through the window of the driver's side.

TO BE CONTINUED...

#19: Urban Legends 2.5: Thor's Revenge- A Parody 


End file.
